


Falling Stars

by Sirianna123



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add hated not knowing something. Even if it seemed useless he had to know everything about it. His current problem was the conception of rom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Stars

Falling Stars

 

Add -MM

Elsword -LK

Eve -CE

Raven -VC

Elesis -BH

Chung -TT

Aisha -EM

Ara -YR

Rena -NW

I don't own Elsword.

 

........................

Add hated not knowing something. Even if it seemed useless he had to know everything about it. His current problem was the conception of romance. As idiotic as it may seem for some reason he couldn't help thinking about it. He blamed that one book he was currently reading in his spare time. Anyway. He got to find someone to explain this whole 'romance' thing to him. He only got three options: Raven who was currently somewhere, Chung who was just a kid and root of all evil -Elbrat. Ravens absence was left him with two kids, and out of two Elsword seemed like the better option being slightly more mature. Of course, Add would never admit even thinking this.

Finding redhead wasn't difficult. As always when he got the time he was training. The engineer wasn't surprised that knight changed to comfortable and weather fitting clothes. Sander was rather hot. And after all, he also gave up wearing his usual clothing for common t-shirt and shorts.

“Elbrat,” Add called at the redhead who hadn't even noticed him it seemed.

“Add? What are you doing here.” knight asked ignoring the way he was called. After all, it was Add he was dealing with and arguing with him was just... troublesome. “Eves not here, and we've...”

“I was looking for you, brat,” Add said calmly sitting on his dynamos in a shaded area nearby. For a second Elsword was silent. He hadn't expected Add to look for him.

“And that's why.” he asked warily.

“I have a question.” Add started. When redhead kept silence he continued. “I need you to tell me what exactly this whole 'romance' thing in books is.”

Elsword got no idea how to react to this. He always thought Add has no interest in romantic things. Additionally, it was surprising that he asked him. Rena, Raven, even Aisha would be better at giving this kind of advice. On the other hand, it wasn't likely for Add to ask girls about it and Raven was both not around and did not like Add at all. Add was just waiting silently for him to act. Sighing heavily Elsword put his training sword on the rack and sat next to engineer. “Anything particular you want to ask?” he asked.

“I just said it.” was the response from albino. He didn't seem bothered at all talking about three years younger knight about it.

Elsword felt a bit weird. He hasn't ever talked with Add all that much. No one did. Guy was just around from time to time and even then he way only paying attention to what Eve was doing. “Well 'romantic' depends on things.” he started scratching his head. Add just said nothing shifting slightly on his hovering makeshift chair. “I guess it quite depends on persons... own definition.” redhead managed to say hoping that Add will be satisfied or at least say something. For a while they both were silent.

“Own definition?” Add finally asked.

“Like what you think another person will like or...” Elsword started to be interrupted by the albino.

“That's not what I was asking.” Add noted.

“How about the more detailed question then?” Elsword asked before Add could do anything.

For a while, Add was thinking. “All this dinner, flowers and similar crap. What's with this? It's a total waste of time.” Add complained surprising Elsword. Knight never saw Add pour this much... emotion when he was talking about anything but his research or similar things.

“It's just general romantic things. Girls usually like them.” Elsword shrugged. “Being 'romantic' is basically making person you like happy,” he added

Add stared at him confused. “It's stupid,” he said looking at the cloudless sky.

“Well, if it's just doing something nice together you can always watch stars.” Elsword shrugged. Add just nodded still looking at the sky.

“I just remembered I've got this one experiment I have to finish,” Add said breaking out of his thoughts and was gone as fast as he came.

...A few hours later...

Elsword was sitting under the same tree under which he talked with Add watching Aisha spar with Rena. He was completely ignoring what Chung was saying to him still wondering what book got Add so interested in romance.

“Elsword you still here?” Chung asked poking redhead.

“Yeah. I was just thinking about something.” Elsword said looking at setting the sun. Since they defeated Karis, Sander was peaceful and there were no signs of demons attacking anywhere.

“Oh. And what caught your attention this much?” Hamel's prince asked raising one eyebrow.

“I talked with Add earlier.” knight said. Now everyone's eyes were on him.

“And?” Aisha asked as redhead kept silence.

“Not much, we just talked and he walked off saying he's got some experiment,” Elsword said with a shrug. Before anyone got a chance to talk Add appeared out of nowhere. He was smiling.

“You.” albino said pointing redhead. “you're coming with me.” he added catching Elsword wrist and ran off dragging knight along not even bothering with his usual floating.

Elsword was completely lost in his thoughts. He got no idea what Add wanted. Well, it might have got something to do with their earlier conversation. “Where the hell are you dragging me?” knight asked not having much choice but to follow albino who had a surprisingly strong hold on his wrist.

“You'll see,” Add said not even slowing down.

Soon they left town followed by stares. Not many trusted Add, mainly for his... unique(?) personality others because of their own reasons they weren't to open to share. When Add finally stopped they were on a small sand mound. Sun was almost set but it was still quite easy to see courtesy of lacking clouds and stars slowly coming to view on darkening sky. “Look there,” Add said pointing into the distance. Elsword looked there but saw nothing.

Before red head could say a thing Add clicked something on a panel between his dynamos and purple lights were shoot up to fall down seconds later. From place, they were it looked like falling stars.

“Wow,” Elsword said in shock. The view was quite... nice.

“Was that romantic?” Add asked. He was visibly excited.

“Yeah. It was.” Elsword admitted shaking his head. He was still shocked by the show. Add just smiled triumphantly. “Whoever you're trying so hard for is lucky.” Red head added and begun to walk off.

“All I wanted was to understand this 'romance' thing. No more no less. I doubt anyone will ever catch my attention in that way anyway.” Add responded automatically still checking something on the screen.

It sounded like he wanted to say 'there's no one'. “I see,” Elsword said turning around, for some reason he felt disappointed and happy that... No. He shouldn't think about this kind of things. Yet he couldn't deny that Add actually smiling not smirking in triumph was well... pretty?

Before he himself could register what he was doing he turned albino around stopping seconds before their lips meet. “What are you doing?” Add asked annoyed and surprised. Elsword just kissed him in the answer.

At first, Add just stood there shocked. It was the last thing he'd ever expect to experience. As redhead started pulling back to apologise and runaway scientist decided to kiss back, himself not knowing what and why he's doing. After all, it wasn't all that unpleasant. Add noticed the lack of air just as they finally broke contact due to falling down.

In just a second Add was on the ground. Well, Elsword was between him and ground so his clothes didn't get all that dirty.

For some reason, Add blushed. He felt it but got no idea why, nor did he care. He started to like this whole kissing business.

“You okay?” Elsword asked as Add refused to look directly at his face. Scientist just nodded still looking a suddenly very interesting spot somewhere in the distance. “I think we should get back to town. Rest will wonder where have we went to.”

Add scowled hearing Els mention them. It wasn't that he hated them, he just did not like them. At all. “I have a better idea,” Add muttered starting to hate himself. He hated when people muttered yet now he was muttering.

“And that would be?” Elsword asked a bit worried about the possible answer.

“Well...” Add started slowly looking at redhead “I might have few more questions... so...” Add continued awkwardly gathering all his courage. Frowning angrily he just grabbed others shirt and kissed him again. “Love confessions are stupid and sappy.” Add said breaking kiss.

“Some.” Elsword laughed. “So what about those questions?”

“First: are we counting it as a date? And second, if yes does it mean you'll walk me back to my place?” Add asked finally not feeling completely lost and awkward. “Additionally, I still hate you,” he muttered. “But not as much as I...” He got no chance to finish with Elsword interrupting him with a kiss.

“Let's go it's getting dark and cold.” redhead noted.

Add sighed in annoyance. “Is there something you can't break?” he asked eyeing other but standing up. “You totally destroyed that moment,” he added seeing the confusion in others stare.

“This we can find out.” Elsword laughed also standing up.

Add just blushed and started walking away Elsword just followed him. There was no way he'd let that day end on just a few kisses...

 


End file.
